1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulated human musculoskeletal comprising an improved harness having a water resistant shell exterior comprising rubber bands, connected to handles and foot straps in particularly to a human musculoskeletal exercising apparatus of the type worn on the body, whereby the user can get a feel for constant dynamic motion while ballistic ally stimulating and strengthening the muscles of the upper and lower body simultaneously. The apparatus is a group of rubber bands laced through a harness in order to correspond with the user's extremities as to collectively function together with the human musculoskeletal jointed parts. The rubber bands offer resistance to a series of multidirectional movements of force such as jogging around a gym on a wooden floor while shadow boxing or while being in a static position doing straight leg pull downs, leg press, and sit ups or rowing. The exercise apparatus is light weight portable in a personalized hand carrying bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
The surgeon general has determined that the lack of exercise is detrimental to your health. For example lack of exercise is the leading cause of obesity especially among youths in the United States. American College of Sports Medicine suggests all adults should engage in 30 minutes or more of moderately intense physical activity daily. A variety of exercises may be recommended along with changing the order of the exercise routine once every four weeks to minimize repetitive orthopedic stresses of exercising daily. In an effort to increase the effectiveness of exercise activities most people have used hand held weights only to experience shoulder injuries in an attempt to enhance weight loss which requires ballistic stimulus of the large muscle groups and increased heart rate to burn more calories. Ballistic stimulus is rapid accelerated repetitive movement to failure against rubber band resistance; use of rubber bands can cause the physiological effects essential for weight loss. The use of rubber bands offers increased resistance against multidirectional motions. There have also been many devices which include belts, harnesses, vest and elastic tubes or bungee cords, these arrangements limit the range of motion and or resistance required for simulating the cling and jerk, wrestling shadow boxing, core abdominal resistance and do not provide for upper body eccentric movement such as torquing at the waist, oblique maneuvers resistance, shoulder rotation, triceps push downs or any compounding exercises such as squat and press, triceps push down or standing press simultaneously while performing squats and other compound exercise capabilities. Jogging, stair stepping, and cycling are beneficial aerobic exercise but do very little toward building muscle. Elastic tubes and cords are extensively used for stretching by force; the present invention is most effective for muscle stimulation building strength and stamina when user movement of limbs is at maximum velocities for single repetitions. Conventionally clips and hooks are used to fasten the ends of these elastic cords shown in the prior art. The present invention provides a closed loop rubber band member and connector arrangement to be a Tie wrap around a cylindrical light weight hose preferably made of plastic vinyl. The present invention may also provide for the use of elastic tubes and cords. There remains a need for an exercise device that uses rubber bands built in layers on mandrels with no seams for potential breakage, but must have a long life cycle of use. There remains a need for a exercise device that can be used out in the field for conditioning and strengthening military personnel and used for training in any given sport such as football, basket ball, weight lifting, tennis swimming, soccer, running, boxing, etc. that is simple to manufacture and readily available at an affordable cost and provide various resistance rubber bands of different lengths which can be changed in order to accommodate the physical size, fitness level of the user with out incurring the expensive cost of changing the size of the mandrel used to produce the rubber bands. In addition there is a further need for an exercise device that will fit properly on all users by tying the rubber bands together in a knot in order to length adjust the resistance. It would be desirable if an exercise device would be provided a water repellent shell harness that is not costly or complicated in nature, but dynamic, absorbs impact shock made with high tensile strength withstanding distortion and will lend itself to wide spread appeal for wide spread of potential users which range from novice exercisers to elite athletes. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for easily attaching the rubber bands to a system that will prevent entanglement during usage by interlacing the rubber bands through slots, easily detaching the rubber bands from the harness and other attachments such as foam handles or canvas Velcro™ sleeves for comfort and cleanliness of hands.
Resistance exercise devices comprising an elastic band or tube secured between two handles and worn by the user are a variety, which include belts and hand grips and foot straps but none of these devices have proved entirely suitable in terms of effectiveness of a sports specific total body work out. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,955 discloses a universal personal exercising device having a belt worn around the torso plurality of attachment rings hand assemblies and resistant member this device will not offer any over loading of the muscle groups of the triceps, abdomen or oblique. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,565 discloses a universal personal exercising device configuration that will allow user to experience heavy over loading of the muscle groups. Because of the awkward configuration movements of the hand would tighten the loop around the hand causing constriction of blood circulation and there fore resulting in further injuries over prolonged use.